


701叛逃

by zyx0824



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx0824/pseuds/zyx0824
Relationships: 李泰容/你
Kudos: 13





	701叛逃

“警告警告，701号仿生人叛逃！”

刺耳的警报声响起，红色的灯光开始闪烁，充满了实验室，计算公式的你心里一惊，你立刻放下笔打开数据库查看701号的数据波动，果然…

701号仿生人是你在上万次实验以后最成功的作品，他和人几乎没什么两样，与其说是仿生人更不如说是变种人。他能感受疼痛，拥有情绪，你在他身上做的所有实验，打的每一针，他都能知道，虽然他不舒服不开心，但是还是会温柔的看着你，因为他知道，是你赋予了他生命。

晚上你回到家，刚打开门你就感到危险，或许是女人的第七感，你下意识的想关上门逃走，却发现自己动弹不得，你脑海里划过千万种可能，却没想到黑暗中走出来一个熟悉的人…701号…

你张了张嘴，发不出声音，他两根手指冲着你弯了弯，你瞬间被一股力量推着向他靠近，门也顺势关上。他坐在沙发上双腿张开，手肘靠在膝盖上，你跪在他双腿之间，他一只手捏着你的下巴，笑着强迫你与他对视：“博士你好。”

你皱了皱眉，他的瞳孔颜色变成了纯黑色，额角的编号也淡了很多，你大脑飞速运转想知道到底是哪里出了问题，一只手悄悄伸向腰间那个小小的注射器。他似乎察觉到了你的动作，另一只手撩起你的衣服伸向腰间，他冰冷的手指触碰到你的皮肤，你瞬间睁大了眼睛，他抓住了那个注射器。

“博士最好不要乱动哦~你身上有什么武器我都知道。”说着，他从你后腰处又摸出了那把你一直用来防身的枪，冰冷的手枪抵着你的胸口，他笑眯眯的看着你，就像你以前在他身上做实验一样。

你试着说话，他一副突然想起了什么的样子拍了拍自己的脑袋：“啊差点忘记了！我控制了你的大脑让你不能说话啦~不过博士，我猜你也在疑惑我为什么会突然变成这样吧，还差最后一步你就能知道了，不过最后一步需要博士来帮我哦！”

“怎么做？”你问道。

“喏，这里，”他指了指自己胯的右侧，“这里的一次注射好像没怎么对哦，需要你再来一次。”

“我已经没有T试剂了。”你皱了皱眉

“那就现在做，你家里应该有设备吧。”他用枪轻轻敲了敲你的脑袋。

你没说话，也没有任何要去做试剂的意思。

“真的不做吗？”他又开口了。

你扭过头去不想回答，他瞬间将你扯到沙发上，身体压在你的后背，嘴唇舔着你的耳朵轻声说到：“那博士是想你的病发作吗？我不介意看着哦~”你瞪大了眼睛不敢相信，在你还在惊讶的时候他已经褪下了你的裤子，暴露在空气中的你抖了一下。

“你干嘛！”除了恐惧和愤怒，你没有别的情绪。

他的手抚摸着你的大腿，像火燎一样，你觉得越来越不对劲，他的手慢慢滑向你的大腿间，你闭了闭眼，妥协了。“好，你放开我，我马上去做…做T试剂…放开我…”

“迟了。”

“呃…啊…”他的手指灵活的伸向你的秘密花园，没有任何前戏，突如其来异物感让毫无防备的你一下就叫出声，干涩的小穴将他的手指吸的紧紧的。你扭动着身子企图反抗。

他笑了笑，另一只手扯下了你的衬衫，他的嘴唇舔着你的耳朵然后下移到脖子，再到背部，舔舐啃咬，留下红色的痕迹。“博士快要发病了吧，所以为什么不早点答应我呢？就不用受这种罪了。”

你喘着气，认命的闭上眼睛，身体慢慢泛出淡粉色，该来的还是来了，“那我就不客气了，博士。”说完，你不受控制的转过身正对着他，赤裸的身体完全暴露在他身下，你曲起双腿盘住他的腰，他笑了笑，低头吻住你胸前的红樱，你迎合着他往他身上贴，双手去解开他的裤子，摸向那个能让你感觉好一些的东西。

没有过多的爱抚，他直接挺身进去，疼痛让你留下生理泪水，他缓慢的抽动着，你才恢复一些因为发病而失去的理智，但是快感的袭来又让你招架不住，你双腿盘住他的腰稍微用了用力，他盯着你的脸：“博士，你知道为什么你在我身上做实验的时候我会盯着你笑吗？”

“嗯…哈…为…为什么？”

“因为我在想，我迟早有一天会得到你…”


End file.
